dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daimon/@comment-3277384-20150711103644/@comment-25604735-20150712141538
The longer Daimon survives, the more powerful skills he employs. While the MA can defeat Daimon with Magick Bow skills, dagger skills are much more effective. If you're using a Ranger Pawn, you might consider equipping the pawn with only Great Gamble as the bow skill and 100/1000 Kisses & Instant Reset as the dagger skills. Provide the pawn with mushroom potages as the only curative. Here's a video. Note that the Ranger shoots Great Gamble and uses Harpsbud Sauce to replenish stamina about the 18 sec mark. This ensures she can also use Great Gamble against Daimon's second form. The pawn tends to use less potent restoratives before the more potent ones which is why I recommend providing the pawn with only Mushroom Potages. In this particular video, the MA is equipped with two Barbed Nails. This increases her knockdown and stagger each by 200. I do this because on Hard Difficulty, Daimon is very resistant to being staggered. If you're playing on Normal Difficulty, a Daggerist's Band is more valuable. I generally use Framaes against Daimon for their high knockdown and stagger. Heaven's Keys are also good on both Normal and Hard difficulties. Sapfires are very good on Normal difficulty but their lower stagger compared to the Framaes and the HKs make them a less desirable choice on Hard difficulty. Naturally, Framaes or Heaven's Keys would be great for your Ranger pawn as well. If you're playing on Normal, Sapfires are also a good option. Not counting the cut scenes, both forms are defeated in less than a minute. Approach Daimon deliberately but resolutely. Walk, don't run. If you are too aggressive, Daimon will target you. It is better that Daimon target a pawn. Climb as rapidly as possible to the head. For the second form, the chest face is more vulnerable. Note that I stay off to the side in case he uses his mouth attack. The head is also a vulnerability for the second form. Although not as vulnerable as the chest face, it is safer. You will climb faster if you equip the Gloves of Might. Note: Before the battle, I consume 4 X Salomet's Secrets and 4 X Tagilus's Miracles for increased magick & strength. Since you're relying on Arisen rather than the pawns you can substitute the individual boosters for the group boosters--4 X Demon's Periapts and 4 X Conqueror's Periapts. You can MA can defeat Daimon with Magick Bow and stay on the ground. However, the fight will take longer. Daimon will escalate the skills he uses and go on the rampage. Ninefold Bolt is the best Magick Bow skill against him. Explosive Volleys are also good. Aim for the Head for the first form and the Chest Face for the second. My recommendation, though, is to use the daggers. Just before you enter Daimon's chamber, use the boosters to boost strength and magick. Then save. If something goes awry, you can revert to that save file. You're already buffed up. It takes a little practice to learn how to approach Daimon and rapidly climb to his head. Nevertheless, once you master this, Daimon can quickly be defeated before he has a chance to use his best skills. If you've incorporated strong stagger and knockdown in your setup, Daimon will also be docile and not rampage lessening the likelihood that he will throw you off.